


Baby, Come Home

by DeadNotDying



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Heavy Angst, M/M, Underfell, happy ending(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadNotDying/pseuds/DeadNotDying
Summary: BASED OFF OF THE BLACK COAT AU JET PACK BLUES VIDEOLet me know if this needs to be taken down, I just felt really inspired to write this out as an actual writing. The video is of course infinitely better than this writing will ever be, and I encourage you to check it out!Sans wakes up in the snow. This isn't entirely uncommon. What is uncommon was the pain he felt when he woke up, and why Boss had come to get him.
Relationships: Fellcest, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Papyrus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Realization.

Waking up laying in the snow was never a pleasant experience, though it wasn’t a new one either. Sans felt groggy as he opened his eyes, staring up into the essential blank nothingness that was the ceiling of the Underground, though the snow that occasionally fell from said nothingness was absolutely confusing, despite many efforts in the past to figure out how the hell that actually worked. His personal guess was that there was an opening somewhere up there, and that Snowdin was the closest to the top of the mountain the Underground could be found under. 

Anyways. 

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Sans stared into the distance, his current line of sight being nothing besides trees, specifically the pine trees dusted with snow. The sight would have been pretty, if not for the flashing memories that overtook his field of vision. 

A child, standing in front of him. They were covered in dust, with a blade held in their two hands. A quick flash of pain, the feeling of a knife slashing over his chest, and the feeling of his soul breaking. He couldn’t even remember a fight occurring, just the intense pain.

The human must have reset then, if he could remember that but was still alive. Maybe the human had regretted their actions?

Hah, he seriously doubted it. 

The flash of pain that he remembered resurfaced, and Sans rose his hand to his chest for a moment, noticing his jacket was torn in the exact position that the pain spread… strange, it must have somehow remained damaged after the reset… 

Pushing himself into a standing position, Sans started the long walk home. He shuffled slightly as he walked, staring at his feet as he dragged them through the snow. His eyelights were blank, a frown falling over his face as he thought back on what he remembered. Fuck, if that had really happened, how different would the timeline have been? 

Sans wasn’t too sure he wanted to know. 

The sound of footsteps in the floor immediately alerted Sans, and he looked up quickly, eyelights flickering back into place as a look of concern fell over his face, only to see… 

Boss. 

What was Boss doing out here? He usually waited at home for Sans to return from his patrol work, generally cooking the lasagna they ate for dinner every night when he got home. There was no reason for him to break from their routine. Unless Sans was late? Oh fuck if he was- He hadn’t meant for Boss to come and get him. 

The words Boss gave confused him the most. 

“Come home.”

This phrase confused him for endless reasons, mostly the slight desperation he could hear in his brother’s voice. It was honestly more than slightly concerning, the way he was clearly asking for Sans to, well, come home. Because who else would he be asking?

And so with a somewhat awkward expression on his face, Sans waved to his brother slightly, reaching out to him before speaking up. 

“Ah, hey Boss- Sor… sorry, was on my way home!”

As he spoke, his brother turned his head to look at him, a look of shock appearing on the taller siblings face. Sans ran, actually ran, to his brother, hand outstretched slightly and- 

He ran right through Boss. As if Boss didn’t even exist, like he was nothing. Sans looked down at his hands, trying to figure out if he was still asleep or not, if this was maybe some backwards ass dream that he was having at home, in his bed. Hopefully that was it. Hopefully.

Turning back to face his brother, a concerned look on his face, Sans was met with the sight of Boss picking up his jacket… his jacket that he was still wearing… 

This had to be some sort of sick dream, right?

The fluttering of dust as his brother picked his jacket up told Sans all he needed to know. The human had dusted him. There had been no reset. That explained the phantom pains over his chest. 

“Come home.”

Sans couldn’t bring himself to even try to respond, staring at his brother as the taller skeleton monster started the long walk back to Snowdin, Sans’s black coat trailing on the ground behind him in the snow.


	2. Recollection.

Trudging through the snow was just as much as a challenge dead as it had been alive, but now he didn’t leave any marks in the snow. That was weird. Accepting that he was dead was weirder. 

He trailed after his Boss, the taller skeleton monster still holding his jacket, though now higher up. For Sans, this was almost a normal scene… almost, aside from the fact that he wouldn’t be going home. Not really, Boss couldn’t see him after all, couldn’t hear him. 

He felt oddly lost knowing this. 

Boss was lost in thought. 

Sans didn’t know this, couldn’t know this, but Boss was thinking of him- Or well, of them. Memories the two of them had, not always positive. The one Boss remembered the most was the pair of them practically just standing around after an argument, Sans with that stupid shakey grin on his face. Boss had been quick to hit his brother aside the head, scolding his brother for having such a smug look on his face. 

Sans’s grin didn’t leave his face, even as Boss stormed off, just because he cared for his brother that much. Even when the other was mad at him. 

Sans never really thought he deserved Boss, but gods above did he love him. 

He couldn’t help admiring Boss, his Boss, as he walked past, even with the slight look of discontentment fell over his face as the pain in his chest spiked up again. 

When he looked up, Boss was pulling his jacket on, approaching the front stairs of their home, and Sans couldn’t help gripping tightly at his own copy of the jacket he was wearing, the one Boss had pulled on. 

Sans was so thrown that he had to run to catch up with his Boss, the door clicking shut behind the taller, only for him to sink to the floor silently, Sans turning to face Boss with a look of concern. 

“Come home.”

Boss was crying. 

His brother was crying, the magic in his left eye, the non damaged one, flaring up. 

Sans remembered the day his brother got that scar, the day he lost the ability to flair the magic in that eye. 

It had been the day he was initiated into the guard, the battle against Undyne had been intense at the time. Papyrus had ended up slipping up, and one of Undyne’s spears had grazed his eye, marrow leaking from the new injury. 

Boss had still won that fight, and now he was the Head of the Royal Guard, a title he deserved more than anything. 

Usually, he looked badass. 

Now, Sans just felt bad, a hand reaching out as if he could wipe his brother’s tears away and make everything better again. 

But he couldn’t. And he never could again. 

His brother clutched at his jacket as the tears fell down his face, and Sans’s already broken soul shattered again. 

“Come home…”

Sans was crying too. He could feel the tell tale wetness of his tears falling down his face at his failure to comfort his brother. 

They sat side by side, Sans’s hand clipping through his brother’s in the closest attempt he could get to holding it, as the pair cried together, Boss for his mourning, and Sans for his failures.


	3. Reconnection.

Sans wasn’t sure how many times he had seen the human die, just how many times Boss had reenacted revenge, just for it to be stolen away from him as the timeline jumped back. Not a full reset, just a reload. Gods above, he hated how determined the human was. 

They weren’t worth his Boss’s time. Not when they were such an unfair battle. 

Sans had watched Boss make the same bullet patterns over and over again, for what was definitely hours. The human had progressed more and more every time until they knew the patterns by memory, exactly how to dodge. Bones littered the room, and as Boss threw his hand back to ready another attack, his eye glowed with a strong intensity, a look of determination rivaling that of the humans appearing on his face as he readied his best attack yet. 

And then the human ran forward, a red slash forming over Boss’s chest as a look of shock appeared on the taller monster’s face. 

Sans watched on in shock, eyes blown wide and only his left eye light glowing. 

He didn’t know what to do. 

“... come home…”

He could barely hear the words mumbled from his Boss from behind the pillar where he stood, watching as the other’s magic started to fade, flickering as his life seemingly flashed before his eyes. A hand reached out slightly, before Boss began to collapse, turning to dust. 

Sans ran quicker than he ever had in his whole life in that moment, as Boss fell forward, a certain sense of panic rising inside of him. 

His brother was dead as well. And he had been unable to do anything to prevent it. 

Yet somehow, Sans felt whole again. The color had returned to his life. Or at least his death. 

He caught his brother quickly, arms wrapping around the other’s skull and neck to pull him into the skeletal equivalent of a kiss, Boss still limp in his arms for the moment. He didn’t bother pulling away even as they fell into nothingness, the gold of the Judgement hall shattering around them into a million pieces, a beautiful sight. 

And yet to Sans, the most beautiful sight was the one in front of him, the one he was holding in his arms.

His Boss, his brother, his Papyrus. 

Sans moved his hands to cup Papyrus’s face oh so gently as the taller opened his eyes, tears forming at the sight of his brother in front of him. Sans wasn’t any better off, his own eyes welled up with red tears, but he did have that stupid grin on his face as he spoke up, as Sans spoke to Papyrus. 

“Baby, come home.”

Somewhere in the judgement hall sat a black coat, lone and coated with the dust of two monsters. 

Of two brothers. 

Of two lovers finally reunited.


End file.
